unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pope Yapyap III
It's 2011... That means one more year until the world ends..........................according to all of the PARANOID PUSSIES!! HAPPY TWENTY ELEVEN MOTHA FUCKA!!!! Illmatic 08:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Banner My bad, I didn't know about the forums. Illmatic 04:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) New Template You should make a template using this image. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live bruh? What's your gamertag? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 21:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) 0.o Dang I thought you would've... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 21:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Gruntipedia Rap I was bored, don't ask (this is not a serious rap, this is meant to be laughed at lol), enjoy: Yo, check it, we be straight up reppin' Gruntipedia, we hold our middle fingers up and shout "Fuck the Media", we come around for your laughing pleasure, our penis is so big a yardstick couldn't measure, Yo, we always stay strapped with a Needle Rifle, we blow bitches the fuck up that wanna Trifle, we be ballin' just like the Prophet of Haters, we pwn all douchebags A.K.A. Meat and Taters, if you don't get our jokes you must be a Pinhead, or just no sense of humour like Lord Shithead, I got so many rhymes I could be the Gravemind, but I puff so much lie I could be the Ravemind, so if you see us on the street, we'll knock you off your feet, and leave your face split up like an Elite. How was that? Lmao ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *Flinch* Gah! You actually managed to scare the living s**t out of me in text o.O I'll see about the activity thing then! The GoG Decon 23:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So... You'll actually turn me into a real boy admin when I become more active? The GoG Decon 23:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I think Russian Pope of Pwnage is a pretty cool guy Eh laeds Gruntipedia, promoets J'Suz, foargets 2 sign his comment and doesn't afraid of anything. Btw if you think that rap is good you should hear my serious shit, I rip up mics like a garbage disposal (a line while not rapping? LOLWUT?) ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) A Reward Presented to Thineself Thou hast achieved an enormous level of Awesomeness that no Homo Sapien may even concieve of. As a reward for such a display, thou ist permitted to LOL at this photo I assembled (How do you like my Joseph Ducreux talk? Lol). ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ 2 questions 1. How do I delete a page? 2. If I release an update/page of things to come, how do I make sure all users are notified by mentioning it on the top of the page? That's all. The GoG Decon 01:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Halopedia I overheard you say on Oggespartan117's page that Halopedias admins wouldn't be too happy with helping us. I'm pretty sure Halopedian admins would be ok with joining us, I mean they probably know all the "Halopedia Attacks" on here are just jokes. They have a sense of humor too lol. But we need to do something since all of our OG users (Meat and Taters, H3, Simon rjh, Killer CRS, ect.) all got lives never get on anymore. Now its just me, you, oggespartan, YAMAMOTO, Resnov (If he gets on anymore) and a few other new members. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 16:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :( U took my quotes out of bubble shield! Only two things are endless; the universe and stupidity 02:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) GoG new rank Hey Pope, I think we should add a new rank to the GoG Leaders Ranks: Supreme Emperor. Emperors are the highest earthly status imaginable. The description should be "Overall leader of every Grunt in the Grunt Empire." Sorry for the bragging but I believe I should hold that title since the Wikipedia community appointed me as Gruntipedia's head admin. I also think your rank of Grunt General should be changed to Grunt Hierarch. Description: "Gruntipedia's field leader. One who accomplishes the impossible."--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 17:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) GoG rank pictures I saw your post in the GoG forums. I think it would be best to use Covenant for rank pictures. We shouldn't use Prophets since Prophets don't fight. The highest rank should have a pic of an Elite Field Marshall from Reach. I can provide the pics, you just tell me where they go.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 21:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC)